


Worth It

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Sanvers - Freeform, Unsupportive Parent, Weddings, nb!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: Alex struggles to come out as nonbinary to Maggie and Eliza. But they have a nice lil wedding in the end.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and stuff, y’all.

Eliza.

Eliza Danvers.

Eliza Danvers was going to be at their apartment in less than 5 minutes.

Kara stood within just within reach of Alex, listening intently for any signs of her foster mother’s footsteps creeping closer to the door of Alex and Maggie’s apartment. Maggie sat next to Alex, one hand on her back, one hand holding her shaking hands. Not before she put the liquor away though, because Alex was spiraling.

The two girlfriends’, no, fiancés, are going to tell Eliza they are engaged. The beautiful diamonds on their fingers will soon be joined by another band. Two bands on each of their fingers that will represent their commitment, represent their unwavering love.

And Alex is terrified. Not because of Eliza reacting badly to the news, no. Hell, she’ll be thrilled about that. Terrified to tell her that she’s nonbinary, not quite a man, and not quite a woman. That she wants a haircut. She wants a binder, fuck, she wants top surgery. She needs to tell her that looking in the mirror is so hard when all you see looking back at you are feminine bumps on a chest that needs to be flat. Needs to tell her that all this is happening before the wedding, where she will then be standing, waiting for her beautiful Maggie, with a handsome black tuxedo on. She wants they/them. They, want they/them.

Alex had told Maggie after three shots of vodka. Their lips trembled and tears rolled down from their eyes, streaking porcelain cheeks. Harsh gasps spelled from their mouth when it was all too much, when the sobbing couldn’t be controlled, when lungs couldn’t quite get adequate air.

Maggie held them steady with whispered I love yous, with whispered I’m right here honey, with soft words but strong meanings of whatever this is, we’ll get through it.

So, Alex told her through broken sobs, just what she was about to tell her mother. Maggie had kissed her temple and untangled herself from gripping arms, only to return with a glass of water and a box of Kleenex.

“Alex Danvers, you are my entire world and gender will not change that. You want they/them pronouns? You want a binder? Top surgery? Okay. That’s okay. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here, and you are mine, and I am yours.”

That night they made love. And with permission from Alex, she spent just one more night of worshipping their chest, biting and sucking and licking. But with respect, with Alex’s approval. Because she heard what Alex said and she just needed them to know her love was endless, with or without their chest. They told Kara the next day, and she had never been more supportive of her sibling.

Today, Kara squeezed Alex’s hand and nodded just before the door rang. As Kara went to go answer it, nails dug into the soft flesh of Maggie’s hand. Circles being rubbed onto their back never stopped, never even slowed. She let Alex take what she needed from Maggie as  
Eliza sat down.

They told her of the engagement and she was ecstatic and she was giddy and reaching for embraces but Alex couldn’t give that to her, and Maggie refused to leave their side.

Hand in hand, they told Eliza together. Of the new changes, of the wedding plans, of the future. Kara sat next to Alex with a hand on their knee, the other gripping Maggie’s arm. Just to stay in contact, just to ground them.

Eliza had scoffed and Eliza had shaken her head in disbelief. She had tried to convince them otherwise, had expressed her disappointment. Alex had sat cold and unmoving, unwavering. Kara pulled Eliza outside and came back in alone minutes later.

“I made her leave.” Kara spoke in a soft voice.

Alex smiled.

Because they were living their true authentic self and Kara, Maggie, and their friends was all they needed. All they ever needed.

They were married in a year. Alex stood with a bright smile and tears in their eyes as their wife walked down the aisle. No binder in place because they gave that to a teen in need long ago after the surgery. After the surgery that freed them. Kara stood beside Alex and smiled too, because their sibling was finally all grown up.

Alex was proud to come out. To take their shirt off and dance. To sleep next to their wife that night, and every night after. Maggie would kiss those scars on their partner’s chest and always remind them how perfect they are.

They were worth it. They were always worth everything.


End file.
